elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lakeview Manor
Lakeview Manor is a homestead which can be built on land purchased from the Jarl of Falkreath in . Overview The aptly named Lakeview Manor is situated in the densely forested foothills in Falkreath Hold, overlooking Lake Ilinalta to the north. Hunters often travel along the road next to the lake. The site is located in between Falkreath and Riverwood. To the north, the ancient ruin of Bleak Falls Barrow can be seen, and just south of it sits Pinewatch. The Conjurer's Altar, where a hostile mage can often be found performing dark rituals, is a short distance north of the site. A short distance to the west of the manor, a wolf den can be found under a large stone structure. It houses three hostile wolves and a chest with some minor loot. Features *Next to the workbench, there is an anvil that has already been made. *It is unique from the other two building sites because an apiary (beehive) may be added. However, the hive does not reset if the bees are removed, nor will it spawn bees around the homestead. **The unique ability of the apiary to produce bees and honeycombs is diminished by the fact any home with a Greenhouse is capable of doing the same. *Two clay deposits are across the path from the workbenches, next to the log pile. *A quarried stone deposit is on the cliff wall north of the workbench, beside the smelter (if one is built). *A hawk's nest is on the roof of the main hall. A tower expansion allows easy access, lacking that, the roof can be reached using Whirlwind Sprint. *Two iron ore veins are located just south from the workbenches, at the bottom of the cliff wall next to the path. *There are two corundum ore veins, one is located south-southwest of the log pile on the hill, it is on the west side of big rock cropping (parallel to the west side of the stables, up the hill, behind a pine tree) and another is located on the easternmost of two islands in Lake Ilinalta that are visible from the Conjurer's Altar to the north of the manor. There is also a clay deposit next to the corundum ore vein on the island in Lake Ilinalta. *Two silver ore veins are found west of the manor on a ridge beyond the wolves' den. Purchase The land to construct Lakeview Manor on can only be purchased after completing certain quests for the Jarl of Falkreath. The Jarl can either be Siddgeir or Dengeir of Stuhn, depending on the progress of the Civil War questline. Typically, one of two letters will be delivered: #If the Dragonborn is a Thane of Falkreath, the Letter from the Steward of Falkreath will be delivered. This letter mentions that land is available to purchase and to come speak to the steward. #If the Dragonborn is not a Thane of Falkreath, the Letter from the Jarl of Falkreath will be delivered when reaching level 9. This letter outlines that the position of Thane is available and with it comes the perks of buying a choice parcel of land in Falkreath hold. Visit the Jarl or Steward If the Dragonborn is a Thane of Falkreath, and thus has already completed the associated quests, Nenya or Tekla will immediately offer the land for 5,000 . If the Dragonborn is not level 9 and not a Thane of Falkreath, the Jarl will require the following quests to be completed: *Rare Gifts – Bring Jarl Siddgeir a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. This quest option will not be available if one of the other Rare Gifts quests is currently active or if Dengeir of Stuhn is Jarl. *Kill the Bandit Leader – Part of a bounty quest. After performing these two tasks, the Jarl will say that there is land for sale in the hold. In addition, the quest to become a Thane of Falkreath will activate at this time. After the land is acquired, a miscellaneous quest will be received to visit the manor. Once visited, other miscellaneous quests will lead the Dragonborn through the process of construction. Characters The characters unique to Lakeview Manor are: *Rayya, Housecarl granted by the Jarl of Falkreath. *Llewellyn the Nightingale, a bard who can be hired at Lakeview Manor. *Gunjar, a carriage driver who can be hired at Lakeview Manor. Gallery Lakeview Manor at Night.png|Lakeview Manor at Night Trivia *All adopted children seem to like this homestead, saying "I like it here, the lake is so pretty". *This home has the highest random encounter chance of all the homes in Hearthfire. Making it the most dangerous, as wolves spawn nearby as well and the road is a random encounter zone of its own. *The Dragonborn's spouse may complain about the wildlife endangering the children if asked how they are doing. Conversely, they may comment that the house is "perfect." *Near the fallen trees north of the manor is an iron battleaxe named The Woodsman's Friend. *If any household member enters the house during a random attack, the enemies will be enabled to enter the manor by the same door. Bugs See also *Heljarchen Hall *Windstad Manor Appearances * de:Haus Seeblick es:Mansión de Vista Lacustre ru:Поместье «Озёрное» pt:Mansão Lakeview Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Corundum Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Silver Ore Vein Locations